Citrus
Citrus (シトラス Shitorasu) es una serie manga de género yuri escrita e ilustrada por Saburouta. Ha sido publicada en la revista Comic Yuri Hime desde el 17 de noviembre de 2012, y finalizó el 18 de agosto de 2018 con su décimo volumen. Una adaptación a serie de anime se emitió desde el 6 de enero de 2018 hasta el 24 de marzo de 2018. Un manga spin-off titulado "Citrus Plus" fue publicado en diciembre de 2018. Argumento Yuzu Aihara es una autoproclamada gyaru que, tras el reciente matrimonio de su madre, debe mudarse junto con ella y asistir a una nueva escuela. Preocupada sobre lucir bien y conseguir un novio en su primer día, Yuzu se entera de que asistirá a una conservadora academia sólo para chicas. En los primeros minutos dentro de la academia, se mete rápidamente en problemas con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Mei Aihara, quien parece ser la estudiante modelo. Tras descubrir la secreta relación de Mei con un profesor, Yuzu regresa a su casa para enterarse de que además Mei es su nueva hermanastra, por la cual también comienza a tener sentimientos. Personajes Yuzu Aihara (藍原 柚子 Aihara Yuzu) : Actriz: Seiyū: Ayana Taketatsu Yuzu es la protagonista de la historia, y la hermanastra mayor de Mei. Su padre falleció cuando era muy pequeña. A pesar de que antes presumía ante sus viejas amigas de salir en citas con varios chicos, Yuzu después confiesa que nunca ha tenido un novio y siempre ha mentido sobre ello. Está muy interesada en la moda y maquillaje, por lo cual suele tener problemas con el consejo estudiantil, especialmente con Mei. Tras transferirse, inmediatamente se hace amiga de Harumi Taniguchi, una chica muy similar a ella en cuanto a intereses y conductas. Yuzu siempre intenta ser una buena hermana mayor para Mei, a pesar de la fuerte atracción que siente hacia ella. Mei Aihara (藍原 芽衣 Aihara Mei) : Actriz: Seiyū: Minami Tsuda Mei es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil,una chica muy bella,estudiante de honor, nieta del director de la academia, y ahora hermanastra menor de Yuzu. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña, por lo que quedó bajo el cuidado de su abuelo debido a los constantes viajes de su padre. Es una chica bastante callada y fría. Su relación con Yuzu solía limitarse a Mei manipulando a Yuzu, aunque en capítulos recientes Mei parece corresponder sus sentimientos. Harumi Taniguchi (谷口 はるみ Taniguchi Harumi) : Actriz: Seiyū: Yukiyo Fujii Usualmente llamada "Harumin", es amiga de Yuzu y, en sus propias palabras, una gyaru encubierta. Es muy distinta al prototipo de chica de la conservadora escuela, es decir, de Mei, por lo que comúnmente rompe las reglas. Himeko Momokino (桃木野 姫子 Momokino Himeko) : Actriz: Seiyū: Yurika Kubo Forma parte del consejo estudiantil, y es amiga de la infancia de Mei. Parece ser de una familia adinerada. Se pone celosa de la relación y cercanía entre Mei y Yuzu. Sin embargo, con el avance de la historia, el rol de Himeko se vuelve menos antagónico y comienza a aceptar la presencia de Yuzu. Matsuri Misuzawa (水沢 まつり Misuzawa Matsuri) : Actriz: Seiyū: Sayaka Horino Matsuri cursa su segundo año en la escuela secundaria y es la amiga de la infancia de Yuzu, quien vivió cerca de ella antes de que se trasladará a la residencia de Aihara. Sara Tachibana (橘 サラ Tachibana Sara) Una joven de cabello plateado, con la cual Yuzu traba amistad en la estación de trenes de Tokio, después de que ambas perdieran un tren por coincidencia, a Kioto. Capítulos ;Volumen 1 * 1. love affair!? * 2. one's first love * 3. love my sister××× * 4. sisterly love? ;Volumen 2 * 5. Love me do! * 6. Under Lover * 7. No Love * 8. out of love ;Volumen 3 * 9. love or lie! * 10. love of war * 11. love is blind * 12. love is ;Volumen 4 * 13. winter of love * 14. the course of love * 15. love you only * 16. My love goes on and on ;Volumen 5 * 17. to be in love * 18. Love birds!? * 19. Love and friendship Categoría:Manga Categoría:Medios